


Reflections of Peace

by Matthew Weeks (WanderingBard)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry, September 11 Attacks, Vietnam War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-01
Updated: 2016-09-26
Packaged: 2018-08-17 09:38:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8139322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WanderingBard/pseuds/Matthew%20Weeks
Summary: Two poems written as reflections of tragic times. One, my reflections on September 11, 2001, written a year after it happened. The other, my reflections after a unit in eighth grade on the Vietnam War and memorial. Both, poems for peace in times of war.1. "September 11, 2001"2. "Name After Name"





	1. September 11, 2001

_Originally written September 11, 2002_

The day for me began like most,  
but then that day did change.  
The reason why right then,  
it seemed a little strange.

A plane had hit the north twin tower,  
a second hit the south.  
All this time I was watching,  
with and open mouth

Why was this happening?  
what had we done?  
This day was no longer,  
any fun.

As the day went on,  
The news got worse.  
A plane had hit the Pentagon.  
That day seemed like a curse.

A fourth plane crashed,  
into an open field.  
The passengers had gotten control,  
but knew their fate was sealed.

The remainder of that day,  
the memory is blurred.  
Even as hard as I may try,  
I can't remember what occurred.

That night I went to sleep,  
with a question on my mind.  
Why is it not a reason for peace,  
that the world can find?

Still to this day,  
there isn't peace.  
Instead,  
a mighty war released.

We all are humans.  
Why can't they see?  
Yet we will stand tall.  
United are we.

As one we will try,  
to overcome.  
We will cry out,  
that we are all one.

One race, one breed,  
we are all the same.  
I know that we,  
will be victors of the game.

United we stand,  
and we will not fall.  
So together let us reach out  
and touch one and all.


	2. September 11, 2001

_Originally written May of 2003_

Name after name,  
I look at this wall.  
Reading the names,  
More than 58,000 in all.

Row after row,  
Endless they seem.  
So many dead,  
So much grief.

Year after year,  
Lasting so long.  
Forming a sad,  
And sorrowful song.

One long wall.  
One memorial.  
One place for remembrance,  
Of them all.

Name after name,  
I look at this wall.  
Too many soldiers  
Had to fall.


End file.
